Bullseye
by Breeoxox
Summary: Bella has had a bad past which led her to become an assassin in the US. Edward and his friends….main target.Edward thought his life was perfect until he falls for Bella. ExB AxJ EmxR official summary inside.
1. Summary

Bullseye

Written by: TwilightobsessedfreakBree

I don't own Twilight

Summary: _**Bella has had a bad past and bad history in her hometown of Manchester, England which led her to become an assassin in the United States. Edward and his friends….main target. Will she hit the bullseye or will she fall short? Having his life, Edward thought it was perfect until he falls for his bittersweet future…Rosalie, heartless accomplice to Bella on her mission refuses to believe in love, will that change? Alice…assassin and Bella's little sister hides happiness behind her a mask of cold and cold heartedness as is her sister. They all go through pain and suffering and try to resist the annoyingly curious, sexy, alluring, perfect rich guys in which they're to take down. Boys want what they can't have and they want their keys to death…or life?**_


	2. 1 The Alliance

BPOV

I stepped behind him with a gun pointed to his temple. I kissed his head, my red lipstick leaving a mark while I stroked his hair.

"You are in big trouble," I said with a half-menacing half-seductive voice.

"I'm sorry. I promise I won't-- I'll do anything. Be your slave, just please!" he begged, wasting his breath.

"It's too late for apologies, Young." Rosalie slurred alluringly who was sitting in his lap with a knife at his neck, slitting it slightly.

I smiled acidly at Rose and we did our business at one; Rose slitting his neck exactly when I shot him in the head. Rosalie got off the chair and let the body fall to the floor lifeless.

"Let's go." Rose said as we put on our hoods for our cloaks and headed out to our BMW.

* * *

We got home and saw Alice practicing shooting at the wall.

"Hey Ali." I said sitting on the couch and cleaning my gun from the blood.

"Hey Bells," she said before turning to smile at me.

We were all we had. We loved each other to the core and worked together. All three of our families were gone. Alice's and my parents died when I was 6 and she was 4. Both of us were raised to be assassins. Rose was abandoned by her parents and joined us a year later and we worked together since then. Rose was the bitchy but kind and sweet side of us. Alice: the most determined to get a dirty job done but most caring and me: the coldest-hearted one and trustworthy one.

We made the best team and the highest ranked assassins and worked for Marlon, our boss the one who took us in an trained us and the head.

We were and have always been unstoppable. We're referred to as: "The Alliance"


	3. 2 Stage One

Just to let you people know I write like this:

All POV are highlighted in one way or the other

All my personal notes are in Bold

All my notes for the story or flashback/recaps are in_**Italics**_

**K….now let's get back to the story shall we?**

**Oh and by the way the girls live in a luxurious beige and white house and they're in Forks.**

* * *

_We were and have always been unstoppable. We're referred to as: "The Alliance"_

* * *

BPOV

My alarm beeped annoyingly in my ear, jolting me awake from my sweet now interrupted slumber. I groaned then glared at it before reaching underneath my pillow to draw out my gun and shooting it which made it shut up.

I grinned then was about to go back to go to bed when Alice walked in and drew my curtains open to the now rising sun. I aimed for Alice knowing that I wouldn't actually shoot her but she just smirked and flipped it out of my hand. I sat up gently in bed and fiddled with my messy ponytail when Rose walked past and stopped by my doorway still wearing her "Can't touch this pajamas" red and black night gown and smoking a cigarette.

She walked over and hugged me gently before handing me one. I immediately put it between my lips and had Rose light it with her lighter. I inhaled then took it out before blowing a small 'O' of smoke into Rose's hair. Alice rolled her eyes at us, she was never a fan of smoking but could beat us all in a beer drinking contest. Rose was like my best friend in the world as Alice was the best sister a person could ask for.

"Come on, girls. Out with it," Alice said standing in front of us with a small container of sand in a hand.

Rose and I looked at each other glumly before outing our cigarettes reluctantly. Alice smiled them flitted down the stairs to do god knows what.

I got up and got downstairs to prepare breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast as Rose helped with coffee and bacon while Alice danced around the dining table, setting it and pouring cups of orange juice.

Breakfast was comfortably quiet as usual before Alice squealed. "OMG! Girls look! There's a new tattoo shop down a few blocks. We should get some!"

"Oh," Rose added, sipping her coffee. "Marlon said to take day off today. Especially since we have this new mission on Monday."

Rose grinned from ear to ear and nodded with enthusiasm while sipping her coffee gingerly. I shrugged and smiled as Alice jumped up and down.

After getting dressed in tank tops and shorts with jogging sneakers, we walked down to the tattoo shop.

As soon as we walked in, we saw two guys covered in tattoos and piercing talking. One went into the back as we went u to the counter.

"Hi, me and my friends would like a few tattoos," Rose said blandly eyeing the guy skeptically.

"Sure. Tell me what you'd want and we'll draw it for you," he smirked at me and Rose. Alice was the one not getting the perverted attention. Lucky bitch.

All though they were supposed to be painful, the girls and I barely felt it because of our training. Rose's tattoos were a black and red rose with a skull behind it _(They all get that one but on different parts of their bodies)_ on the back of her left shoulder and floral pattern running down her spine. Alice got a blue and gold butterfly on the bottom right side of her spine and the same one Rose had but on her back while I got that same one on the corner of my stomach and a line of star tattoos trailing from my right side to my right hip bone stopping at my lower abdomen.

After paying the guy, we headed over to the piercing shop right next to it too be greeted by an emo looking chic **(Lol…just like my sis was!! Love ya K!) **and no perverts! There is a god!

"So what you girls want today?" she said in an "I-really-could-care-less" voice, not that me or Alice minded.

"Piercings duh!" Rose snapped with a glare that killed all living things. Rose on the other hand…..

There was a flicker of fear in the girl's eyes then boredom. "How many and where?" she said getting a note pad.

"9 Piercings, one more in both our ears each and belly button rings," I said simply before handing Rose a box of cigarettes to calm her down. Hey, don't judge us, at least we're not on crack. **(I added that line in xD) **

The girl went behind some door to the back and Rose took her draw, lit it and sighed as she breathed out relieved. "God, I love you Bella."

I chuckled. "Well you needed your chill pill."

Soon enough we got the almost painless piercing after choosing out our new earrings and belly button rings.

Rose: misty black red stud earrings and a black and white diamond playboy belly button ring

Alice: a dark purple and blue knob earrings and a pink and white diamond hello kitty belly button ring

Me: White diamond knobs and a cherry belly button ring.

We bought more so they could vary then left to go shopping for new school clothes in Seattle. Ugh just kill me now.

* * *

After HOURS of shopping, we rendezvoused at red Lobster then headed out again to find the new cars Marlon bought us.

I screamed.

Loud.

Marlon got me a shiny brand new midnight blue Aston Martin!!

Rose was in love. He got her a sexy red Viper!

Alice was gaping. She got a yellow Vanquish!

Let's just say it we would put the sounds of New York Coty to shame…

* * *

We stopped by a few more places:

Produce stores for groceries and essentials.

A T-Mobile store to get our new iPhone 4G's, our sidekick LX's and Blackberry Storms for work and business calls only and our minutes.

Furniture stores for a few rugs and vases around the house.

A technology store to buy our MacBook Touches, touch screen cameras and an IPod stereo.

Only one thing left to do……..

* * *

I looked at myself in the mirror and saw that I looked drop dead sexy. I cut my wavy chocolate brown hair a few inches so it now hung to my chest. I was just freshly done professionally and now it was shiny, bouncy, silky and wavy. I added a little blonde highlight so it looked even sexier. I touched it lightly and it gracefully slipped through my fingers. I smiled at my reflection and couldn't wait for the girls to see it.

When Rose came out with her hair straight but wavy in some places to her chest, bouncing as she walked and I saw she had dyed some hair underneath black to give her this mysterious kind of look that rocked her completely.

She smiled, seeing me. "Damn Bella!"

I laughed. "You look pretty hot yourself."

Alice walked in next but her hair surprised me. She flipped it IN instead of out. Her short black hair curled inwards to hug her face and collarbone and there were light brown highlights in there. I was blown away.

"Ali….Whoa…" was all I could say.

"Our baby's all growed up" Rose sniffed dabbing fake tears.

Alice rolled her hazel eyes at her but grinned.

I anticipated what was next.

* * *

When we got home and unloaded we all piled into Rose's bathroom which joined to her room.

"So girls, shall we?" Alice said grinning like a cat.

We nodded slightly grudgingly.

'Good! Now Rose is on Nail duty, me on clothes, shoes, accessories and jewelry and Bella your on Make up," Alice ordered, knowing what we were all best at.

* * *

We finally completed our looks for the next day then got a good night's rest for what was to come. School.


	4. 3 What Did We Just Do?

**BPOV**

I woke up to my alarm on my cell that said it was 6: 30 am. It was actually sunny today, I smiled. School didn't start till 8: 30 so I decided to have a hot bubble bath. After I came out to the hallway in only a towel. "Morning Ladies!" I yelled.

"Hey," Rose said trudging out of her room and into mine followed my the energizer battery herself with granola bars and yogurt for breakfast.

We got to work at once. The girls doing their perspective jobs. I would actually look funny if someone walk in and saw us like this.

By half an hour, I was wearing a plain white baby doll shirt with a V-neck in the front, a short black leather skirt with 3 inch black ankle boots. It showed off my nice leg and the petit shape I had.

Rose was in a white baby doll top as well but it had red splats on it and she wore black skinny jeans, a black boyfriend blazer and black 4 inch knee-high boots over the jeans.

Alice wore a majestic purple bubble top with short lightly blue jean skirt and black tights underneath with silver ballet flats.

Rose did our hair and it looked fantastic with sheen but left it alone. She just fluffed my hair so it looked tousled yet sexy. She gave Alice a slight bang in the front and did the same to hers. I did their and my make up last, knowing exactly what they liked. I stepped out of the comfort zone for them though but they'd love it.

Rose got no eye shadow but she got slightly heavy lines of black eyeliner and four coats of mascara then stretched out the eyeliner outside the eye to give it a seductive yet cute and mysterious look, especially with her icy blue eyes. I used no more than one coat of lip balm, a natural tone lip gloss and I was done with her.

Alice got a silver and light purple eye shadow and mascara and a little eyeliner and lightened her lips up with pink lip gloss. She had a look of deadly innocence.

Mine was a little eyeliner and mascara with a light pink shine lip gloss.. I had a brownish gold smoky eye.

After instructed to, the girls turned around to see their make up and they gasped.

"Wow Bells…" they said.

"thank you!" I grinned.

I put on some perfume and a black beaded necklace and our friendship ring then I went down stairs. I found the files Marlon sent on the table and read through them again before I picked up my keys, cell phones, laptop and messenger bag and heading to my car. Once we were all in the car we threw on our Dolce and Cabana shades and I stepped on the gas.

* * *

Soon enough we pulled into the school everyone was gapping at my baby. I smirked as well as the girls. The windows were tinted so no one could see inside. What a shock it will be to them when they actually see us…

I swept me eyes over the school parking lot for a space and parked in a spot beside a guy staring at my car and drooling.

I turned to the girls. "Ready?' my face was serious but they knew we were going to have fun…

They nodded with smug smiles. We took off our shades and put them away in our bags then stepped out of the car in unison.

Gasps and lots of them. Boys looked awestruck and girls envious and jealous. I turned back around to my car and pressed the button to close it and it made that car sound. I swear I saw one guy faint. I looked at the girls and smiled before we strutted into the school side by side. Confident enough guys whistled at us while we walked past them.

After making it through the front office and all that Rose called Marlon in the ladies' bathroom with all the doors closed. She put him on speaker.

"Hello, my lovely ladies." his charming but business-like voice spoke.

"Hello Marlon," we chorused. "We have reached the destination."

"Ah, wonderful my dears. Fulfill the job. I'm counting on you girls."

"We will," and with that he hung up.

We headed to our classes. I went into my Spanish class and was about to sit at the back of the class before I saw one of our targets. Emmet McCartney. I smiled to myself….this was gonna be so easy.

I walked over to him and tapped his shoulder. He looked up and smiled, dimples and all. He's cute - well excluding. I smiled back pretending to be shy. I was a good actress.

* * *

Lunch came quickly and I soon found out we had our targets and our reviews….They were fucking sexy.

"Bella! We cannot focus on that! We have a job to do!" Rose snapped reminding me of my purpose although she did look a little twitchy.

Then it hit me.

"Oh, gosh…no Rosalie, you do not like one of them!" I exclaimed. Although I did have my eye on something too…

"What!!? No, no, no, no, no! No way I like our prey!" She rebuked although her eyes flickered to their table and back.

"We are not here to be worthless slutty girl droolers all over the our targets!" I shrieked to them in hushed voice.

"Bella…Rose…" Alice said looking at us with a slight flushing in her cheeks. "They're staring…"

My head and Rose's looked towards their table and I met with a pair of alluring green eyes.

"Bella! Alice!" Rose barked, smacking the table and making us jump although her eyes lingered on the baby blue ones across the cafeteria.

She snapped her gaze away to glare at us although the blush on her face was unmistakable.

"Come. Now." Alice ordered while we got up simultaneously, dumped our lunches and started walking out of the cafeteria.

"Hey!" a voice said behind us making us turn around at the same time, our hair flying into our face.

There they were the gods in jeans themselves…Edward Masen, Emmet McCarthy and Jasper Whitlock. Damn it.

"Um, can we help you?" I stuttered slightly flustered.

Emmet chuckled, Rose seemed to like it by this automatic purring sound.

"Well, you're kinda hot…" Emmet grinned eyeing Rosalie.

"Emmet, what a way to tell I girl you like her. That's so absurd." The Greek god said in what sounded like a British accent. Oh so…

Jasper chuckled nervously. "Emmet will be Emmet."

"Right…well…sorry we have to go…family meeting…" Alice lied not so smoothly.

The disappointment was evident.

"Sorry, really," I said as the girls and I turned to leave as we glanced over our shoulders at them.

"Wait." We all said at the same time.

Turning back around, we went over to the guys we liked (I knew what we were doing we would regret later) and took their hands- It felt surprisingly good- and wrote on their palms in our newly improved handwriting.

"You could call…" I said smiling uncontrollably.

"…anytime…" Rose continued.

"…promise we'll pick up," Alice finished smiling like both of us.

We slid our cell phones out of our pockets and waved them.

They grinned.

"We'll call fast as possible," Emmet whispered in Rose's ear before kissing her earlobe.

Rosalie shoved him and gave him a cocked eyebrow, although it was obvious she was trying to hide a smile. "We'll see about that, dick."

"I'm counting on that," Edward said before kissing my hand gently. It took all in me not to swoon.

"Until then," Jasper said looking into Alice's eyes before they turned and left.

* * *

We got home immediately and plopped on the couch.

Silence.

"What did we just do?" we said at the same time.


	5. 4 Someone Pulled The Trigger

**BPOV**

I jumped the sound of my cell phone ringing. I looked at the Caller ID and blushed before answering.

"Morning, Edward," I smiled, half whispering as I stirred my tea.

"Good Morning Bella," his musical voice rang through the phone. "I'm hoping you slept well."

"I did." I sipped my hot tea gingerly. "I suppose you did as well because you call me at 4 am" I giggled.

"Bella, meet me at the park, please."

I almost spit out my tea. "Edward, you know I can't do that!"

"Please, Bella. Just this one time. Rose and Alice don't have to know," he begged in his too irresistible melodic-

"Fine. I'll be there in a few minutes." I sighed while grabbing a note pad from the fridge making an excuse about going out to buy groceries.

There was a smile in his voice. "Perfect. See you there."

I hung up before tiptoeing up the stairs to change into a simple white tank top, a pair of washed out blue jeans and converse. I threw my hair up into a ponytail, grabbed my keys, hoodie and grocery list and made my way out the house without a sound.

It was drizzling so I pulled up my hood and started walking to the park. I sat on a nearby bench and soon enough Edward showed up dressed in a similar dress code although he made me look like nothing compared to his model like stature.

'Hey" I smiled up at him, standing up.

"Hello, Bella," he smiled back and hugged me.

He smelled wonderful and his strong arms were wrapped around my small waist. I was mesmerized. I looked up at him and he looked back down before smiling down at me and bending to touch his lips to mine softly._ (Didn't expect that now did you??)_

His lips were as soft as they were last night. They moved with mine in perfect harmony, his gentle tongue grazing mine on occasion.

I pulled away and looked down, fighting off the blush that came to my cheeks. "Yeah, so…"

He sighed a frustrating one. His voice came out harsh and irritated. "Bella, what is it? Every time we kissed since last night you-you always do that."

"Do what?" I mumbled in guilt before sitting back down.

"Bella," he growled, while pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. I looked down into my lap like a child about to be scowled for eating a cookie before dinner. "Bella, I love you. SO much. Do you love me too?"

I didn't lift my head. "No."

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that."

I cursed internally and did as he told me.

But I looked at him and saw only determination and love as well as hope and worry.

My heart shattered as I looked into his eyes and broke him down. "Edward, I do love you but…" I forced the words out as I lied to him and myself. "I don't want you. At all. I don't need you." I took

A deep breath and finished off my biggest lie. "All I want is for us to be friends."

His face fell and his eyes brimmed tears. A few tears escaped my eyes after I turned away from him. "I have to go."

I ran to the house, ditching the grocery excuse. I flung the door open to see Rose and Alice staring wide-eyed at me. I was soaking from head to toe but I didn't care. I cried so hard and ran to my room ignoring calls from my sister and friend.

I buried my face into my pillow and let my tears fall. Who I wanted now wasn't my sister or best friend. Who I wanted now was my mom.

Rosalie and Alice entered my room and sat on my bed and I didn't really have the strength tell them off.

Rose stroked my hair. "Bells, I understand." Her voice cracked. "Alice and I lied to Jasper and Emmett while you were gone."

That's when I turned around to see Alice crying as well but so was Rose. The Rosalie was crying. I hugged them as we cried together.

* * *

I ran out in the rain again. It was pouring as I walked up the block. It was 11pm and it was dark. And I'm cold. Perfect.

I still cry as rain drenches me more.

After a while, I heard footsteps behind me. I look over my shoulder to see a guy about a head taller than me following me. I gripped my hand gun in my bag. I walked around the corner and ended up at a dead end. I rolled my eyes. Perfect.

I felt something hard against me pushing me into the brick wall. It felt wrong. I smirked. He was trying to rape an assassin, not a very smart move.

"Hey baby," his drunk voice slurred. He smelled repulsive. I fought off a gag. His hand touched the skin under my left breast and I blew.

I put the gun to his stomach and pulled the trigger. He fell to the ground and his eyes glazed over.

I turned to see Rose in a red teddy and Alice in a small black night gown.

"You ready?" Rose asked handing me my outfit.

I nodded and got into a black Mercedes I supposed Alice stole. I changed into my outfit- a lingerie set with a bra and underwear and a black mini coat- in the back and we stepped out to the small house where he was expecting us.

When we got in we saw Heidi in a teddy like Rose holding him by his neck. She turned to see us and smiled at us.

"He's all ours girls," she winked.

His eyes held fear and regret. I growled. He rapped little girls and he was afraid of his own death.

He wouldn't enjoy this at all.

**EPOV**

Emmett was quiet as were all of us as we dealt with our heartbreak. Then we heard it.

A male voice screamed on top of his voice. "HELP! MURDERERS!"

The guys and I shot up wide eyed.

"You think this is for real?" Emmett said in uncertainty.

To prove the point, it went dead silent.

Slowly, we made our way to the door, me picking up my dad's gun on the way. The door was bolted shut. These people were smart.

"Come on, the back door's probably opened," Jasper whispered.

We snuck around the back but as soon Jasper turned the knob it made a horrible squeaking sound.

All noise inside the building stopped. Not even the nocturnal creatures stirred.

"Someone's here," a vaguely familiar female voice said.

"Kill them," another female voice came that made my heart sink.

"On it," another said and there was the sound and the sound of heels on the wooden floor were heard. My heart accelerated as we stayed against the side of the house, holding our breaths.

"Hello? any one out here?" came a voice that made Emmett gasp.

Rosalie.

**EMPOV**

I whispered her name in shock. "Rose…"

The footsteps stopped completely signaling that she had heard. Jasper and Edward covered my mouth.

"Come on out, I wont hurt you." Her voice came again but much more calm and enchanting, luring me in. I fought it off, the urge to run to her.

She was in sight now standing outside, her back to us holding a revolver wearing something that looked like a teddy out of the shadow of her body. She held the gun with precision, like she knew what she was doing.

Then two more girls were beside her, one shorter than her who looked like a brunette with extra long locks and another girl with brunette hair a bit taller but her body outline was more of an hourglass figure. But when the one with the long locks turned to look in our direction Edward struggled to maintain himself.

"Maybe it was just a creature. If it were a human especially a man they would have been here already," Bella said lowly sounding deadly.

"What if they ran off?" the tallest one said not turning around at all.

"Someone. Is. Out. There. Heidi." A crawling voice said from inside the house, which sounded very strained. "I feel their presence."

Jasper's eyes bugged out of there sockets when he heard that voice.

Bella was still looking in this direction and glaring until she saw something move which was me trying to get a better view. It was then I noticed Bella also had gun and a horrifying scowl on her face.

Bella froze and her fingers twitched on the trigger.

We were caught.

Then there was the sound a bullet being shot…


	6. AN IMPORTANT 4 THE COMPLETING STORIES

_A/N:_

_**Hey people. I'm glad you guys are enjoying my stories but I NEED MORE REVIEWS OR ELSE I CANT WRITE ANYMORE!!! I'm one of those writers that feed off comments and also suggest ideas. People I need it! I'm starving for it. So If its not too much to ask I want 30 reviews on each story so I can move on!!!**_

_**Love you fanfic!**_

_**Oxoxox Bre**_


	7. Finally

**EPOV**

My heart thudded in my chest and I looked to my sides to see if Emmett and Jasper were alright. They did the same; we were all fine. I looked back to Bella to see her gaze had moved from us to the house.

"Heidi, the job's done," she said looking towards the tall brunette.

Heidi smiled at Bella before saying bye to the girls and leaving in a black Benz.

Alice finally walked out in a small silk black dress. Jasper remained quiet although his eyes bulged a bit then back.

Alice threw on her coat as did Rosalie; Bella remained fixed.

"Bells, why aren't you--?" Alice began to ask.

"I'll meet you guys at the house later," Bella smiled at them, shrugging into her coat. "I need to take a little walk and I might grab a bite on my way back."

"Kay Bells, see you at home," Alice said before hugging her then walking to her Ferrari.

Rosalie gave her a one armed hug with a sympathetic smile. "Bella, we'll be ok…"

Ok with what? I asked myself but saved the question for later.

Rosalie handed Bella something silver. A revolver. A Shudder ran down my spine at my Bella using that.

"Stay safe."

"I'll try," Bella responded with a half smile.

After the Ferrari sped ff and disappeared, Bella let out a staggered breath.

"How much did you see?" her faint whisper came.

We remained silent although my heart ached. After a moment we were aware she knew we were there.

"E-Edward…" her broken and pained voice cracked.

I stood up then and saw her collapse to the ground before I could get there in time.

She had started crying and with each sob my heart clenched, as if I felt her pain. I lifted her with ease and held her to my chest. Murderer or not she was still my Bella.

Her face was flushed and tears stained her rosy cheeks. It was devastating to look at but I just buried my face in her curls so she could calm down. When she did she looked up at me then over my shoulder at Jasper and Emmett who had now emerged from the bush. Her eyes looked down before she began chanting: "I'm so sorry you had to find out. I'm sorry you had to see that. I'm sorry we broke your hearts. So so sorry!"

My face held slight confusion. "Bella, love, it's not your fault. You don't love me and neither do Rosalie and Alice for Jasper and Emmett. That's not your fault." Although I loved her immensely.

She shook her head vigorously. "No…" she looked up as she stood in front of Emmett Jasper and myself. She looked all of us in the eyes before speaking words that made my heart sore.

"Edward, I still love you. So much it hurts and scares me. I wish I were with you every night, being in your arms and lavishing your precious kisses instead of throwing them away.

What I said before about not loving you, that was a complete and total lie. I did it so that you wouldn't get messed up in what Rose, Alice and I do. I'm sorry."

Then she turned to Emmett. "Emmett…" a weak humorous smile crossed her lips. "You might think Rosalie is over you. I have to say she plays it off better than I do but she can't hide anything from us." She walked up to him and held his arms. "Rosalie has cried for once in her entire life and that was because she hurt you and herself. She cries more than Alice and I sometimes and we have constantly trying to get her from not killing herself numerous times. She loves you that much"

Emmett's jaw went slack and so did mine and Jasper's.

"She misses you Emmett," was the last thing she said to Emmett before moving onto Jasper.

"Jazz, my sister is more than heart broken. She's never bubbly anymore, she stopped shopping and skipping and dressing me up. Heck, the only time I see her smile is if its one of sympathy to me or Rosalie." She sighed. I could tell it pained her to see her sister like that. "Alice cries every 5 minutes anyone's not looking. So please."

There was a silence.

Suddenly, I ran over to Bella ad kissed her with every fibre in my being. She gasped before but melted into the kiss as I felt a smile spread across her lush lips.

BPOV

I moulded my lips into his as we kissed with love and passion for each other. When we pulled away, I smiled at him when he gave me his crooked grin that made my heart summersault in my chest.

Then it started pounding when I remembered.

What was I going to tell Rosalie and Alice?


	8. 6 Back to Normal I Think

**BPOV**

I pulled away from him and gave him an apologetic smile. "Come on Edward, you know I got to go."

He nuzzled my hair and a bolt of electricity ran through me. His lips went to my lips in a peck before he sighed. "I do know."

I kissed his cheek and got out of the car. I started to turn away.

"Bella."

I spun back around. "hm?"

He gave me that crooked grin that made my heart flop in my chest and words that sang. "I love you"

I blushed and smiled back at him. "I love you too Edward."

I ran up to the door and produced my keys from my bag to open the door. When I got inside, the Volvo silently drove away. I smiled to myself and touched my lips which still tingled from the lip of the man I loved. My Adonis.

Still grinning I threw my keys on the table and went up to bed.

My bed shifted and my eyes flew open to see Rosalie with red and teary eyes. I sat up was reminded of last night. My heart fell to my stomach.

"Wh-What's wrong Rose?" I asked half concerned and half nervous.

She looked at me sobbing. "Why did you tell them?" was all she said.

Realization of what she said was like a bitch slap in the face.

"What are you-"

"Bella," Rose said curtly like ice. "Stop pretending like you don't know ok?"

I stayed silent.

When I rebuilt myself I asked, "How'd you know?"

Rosalie looked out the window across from my room looking guilty. "Edward called this morning…"

I instantly groaned at that but couldn't fight the blush making its appearance.

"He asked how I was and I told him you didn't want to talk to her." I felt a stab of guilt. "He sounded confused and pained and I just played it off as him just getting over the break up. And then….." she trailed off.

I waited, staring at her face.

She took a brief breath. "He then asked if I wanted to talk to Emmett. I obviously asked him why he would ask that because we had broken up and he said "Didn't Bella tell you she told us about you guys last night?" Well I hung up and I told Alice."

"oh my gosh," I started. "Is she ok?"

She nodded. "She cried a little but in the next minute she called Jasper. They're still talking now…" She rolled her eyes, "running up our phone bill. But Emmett and Edward called a lot." Rose sniffed at his name.

I got up and threw my hair into a pony tail and grabbed shorts and tank top along with my converse. I chuckled when I saw Rose already dressed.

"ALICE YOU COMING!" Rose yelled.

We took Rose's viper and soon enough we were at Emmett's, knowing that they slept over. I ran the doorbell and a short Spanish man stood before us.

"_**Buenos días señoras. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?**_" he said.

Translating for Rosalie, "he said "Good morning ladies. How may I help you?'

"_**Somos amigos de Emmett. ¿Está aquí?**_" Alice asked.

"'We're friends of Emmett's. Is he here?'" I translated for Rose again

He directed us to the kitchen where we saw Emmett looking frustrated at a frying pan with what looked like burnt scrambled eggs. Jasper and Edward dying of laughter at the table.

I rolled my eyes. "Emmett, you are never cooking AGAIN."

Alice and Rosalie laughed beside me and Emmett's head snapped up at us as did Edward's and Jasper's.

Before I could even say anything, I was in Edward's warm embrace. His lips met mine and sparks burst through me. I smiled into the kiss before I pulled back and looked back to the stove.

I sighed and started a new pack of bacon. By then I (with some assistance from Edward) made toast and eggs to go with the bacon. We set the table together and every time our hands brushed I would feel a bolt of electricity shoot through me.

Emmett was obviously the first to get his breakfast and when he did, he moaned at the taste. "Bella, you will never leave that stove!"

I rolled my eyes. "I work for no one." I stuck my tongue at him making Edward chuckle.

Emmett then turned to Rosalie and pouted. "Rosie, when you gonna make me breakfast like this?"

Rosalie smacked him upside the head making us all laugh.

Everything's back to normal….for now…. I thought.


	9. 7 Leave It All Behind

I woke up that morning on Emmett's couch to my phone. I looked over and saw Rose and Alice stir. I nearly dropped the phone when I say the caller ID.

"Guys, it's Marlon!" I whispered.

Their eyes jumped out of their sockets and we slowly left the room to answer it.

"I hope you girls are doing well. Getting the job done I'm sure," Marlon said, unconcerned.

Rose lied smoothly, " Naturally Marlon."

We heard someone stir and Emmett's loud groan from the living room. All of us froze.

"Girls..." his tone getting suspicious. "Was that McCarthy?"

"Well you see Marly..." Alice started trying to cover up.

"Girls...no need to explain. I know what you are doing and I dont usually approve of this."

We held our breaths.

"But getting close to them...if you think it's the best way to execute this plan...go ahead."

You could almost hear our relief and mental shouts to the heavens.

"Thank you Marlon," I said hanging up the phone.

We sat in silence for 10 long minutes.

"Bella, Rose...what are we going to do?" Alice whispered desperately.

Rose's face got hard. "We need to kill them."

Alice's sob was heart breaking. "No...we can't. There has to be some other-"

Rose cut her off, snapping back at her. "We have to dammit Alice! It's either their heads or all of ours."

Alice's sobbing began.

I shook my head and stood. "We need to get away and formulate a plan. Leave everything here."

Alice stared up at me with sad watery eyes. "Everything?"

I nodded and empty my pockets of our phones except our work ones and our cash.

Rose stood at the door as Alice and I wrote notes saying we're out of town. I couldn't resist leaning down and kissing Edward's marble pale forehead, looking so angelic in his sleep and I knew Alice must be doing the same thing. When we looked up, we saw Rose's back facing us.

"Rosalie..." Alice started, her voice breaking slightly.

Rose just shook her head and walked out and soon we heard the sound of the car starting up.

"I can't believe she didn't kiss Emmett goodbye."

But I did.

I pulled her up. "C'mon Alice."

We left without looking back but that didn't stop the tears from rolling down our cheeks as we left everything behind, heading god knows where.


	10. 8 Let's Get Down To Business

_**(Glad you guys have been liking it :)**_

**APOV**

I shot him once.

Twice.

Thrice.

A fourth time and a tear rolled down my cheek.

I didn't even turn when Bella entered the pracitce room running.

"Ali! We got something!"

I shot up and dropped my gun, staring at my sister anxiously. She took a look at the dummy with a cut out of my Jazz's head pasted on it and sighed.

"Ali..." she just stopped and shook her head before pulling me out of the room and into the living room that we made our meeting room since we arrived in Alaska.

I sat down and crossed my legs in the chair, bouncing anxiously as I usually did when I was myself.

Rose chuckled a bit at me, one of the only joyful things she had done over the past two weeks since we left.

Bella had on a half smile as she spoke. "Rose and I spent a week and a few days looking for ways to avoid killing...them. And yesterday we stopped, deciding to look for another angle so we gathered all the files we could and found the reason as to why they are subject to be killed."

My eyes lit up and I began to smile. "Go on!"

Rose chuckled again, her tone becoming business-like. "We found out that the company wants to kill them to force their fathers to give them back an expensive piece of equiptment. Medical equiptment that cost millions and they suspect they stole it to sell it to get some weapons or explosives as there's another very expensive one on the market and there is reason to believe they'd want it to get revenge because our coorporation killed one of their Edward Sr.'s brothers who was really close to him as he refused to give hem information they needed."

Bella continued. "But, in interoggation all of their fathers claimed that it was stolen last year. So our guts are telling us it's true."

I finished, relief and joy seeping into my voice for once, a bit hoarse from being unused. "So all we need to do is find the equiptment and find the people who stole it and turn them in." I jumped up squealing.

Rose actually laughed and smiled a bit.

Bella chuckled and got that starry-eyed gaze. "We get to go back."

**EPOV**

I hung up again. No answer. I could still feel the buzz of the coffee, knowing I'm far from crashin anytime soon. Jasper came back with a Starbucks bag. We weren't giving up.

_Where is Emmett? _I thought refilling my huge thermos with coffee.

Jasper plopped on the couch and sipped his coffee, dropping our receipt on our receipt pile that was almost 3 feet high. We've been running on the stuff for almost 2 weeks now. Ever since the girls left with our everything. Now we were robots running in a pattern and searching for nothing, waiting for something to jump out at us as to where they are staying, are going to or even when they last bought orange juice.

Just as I was about to call Emmett, he entered, not looking well at all -but which one of us did- but putting down his cellphone. "Our dad's want to see us."

"Tell them it's not a good tim-" Jazz started.

"Tried that. It's urgent." Everything joyful or playful about Emmett got sucked out when Rose left.

I sighed and got up, a mute from not seeing my Bella.

**EMPOV**

I walked into dad's office staring at the ceiling. Edward and Jazz trailing behind me, looking like the zombies I anialate on some game I used to play. I don't remember the name...or care for that matter.

"Dad, I told you we were doing something important. This had better be good, you know. I don't like that you just called us in off call or without warning or anything," I huffed.

"What could be more important than me, babe?"

My head snapped to where the voice came from and saw her perched on the edge of my dad's desk, her skirt slit exposing her stunning mile long legs. Her hair freshly done, golden blonde flowing down to her chest. Her face a bit worn but wearing a huge smirk. She looked tired and stressed but she was still my beautiful Rosie.

I felt my eye bulging but I didn't control what I did next. I ran to her and picked her up, kissing her, desperately and needily. And the heavens heard my joy when she kissed me back with the same feeling. When I finally pulled back, feeling a bit guilty because neither Bella or Ali were here to the other guys but that didn't make me let go of her and she didn't let go of me either. Then I noticed my dad, smirking. My dad peering at me looking quite amused.

I was about to explain when the door opened and Edward Sr. and Mr. Whitlock being excorted in by the pixie herself.

I never saw Jasper move that quickly to hug anyone in my life.

I saw Edward's eyes light up in hope Bella's coming next but after waiting a few minutes I saw the heartbreak in his face before he looked back down at the rug.

Rosie didn't seemed phased by his reaction.

"Everyone please have a seat," My dad said as everyone took a place at the large wooden table -Rosie's seat being my lap- and he called for his secretary to bring the files and in entered the awaited.

And Eddie talked to me about PDA.


End file.
